One Night
by Novikova
Summary: Dimitri and Rose meet at court one night which leaves surprising consequences. During 8 months they have to learn to live with each other. Longer summary inside. Please try it.
1. Chapter 1

**AN Hey everyone this is my first fanfic, so please be nice. This is just something that came up in my mind so here it goes. **

_**Background Info:**_** VA, Frostbite, and Shadow kiss happened except that Dimka was replaced by Guardian Yuri. He was 24 at the time and became Rose's best friend. The cabin did happen but didn't mean as much if you know what I mean it was just special because it was her first time and she is with her best friend. The attack didn't happen and Rose, Yuri, Lissa, Christian, and Eddie now live at court along with Adrian. Yuri lives alone, Eddie and Mia are together and have a little girl. Lissa and Christian live together. Rose and Yuri are NOT together but he is still very protective of her. **

_**Summary:**_** Dmitri and Rose meet at court. Both are Guardians. It has been known that shadow kissed people can get pregnant with damphirs since VA (invented "supposedly" they stumbled into it and it was announced so everyone knows.) A one night stand leaves them with some consequences. What happens when they meet again one month later? **

_**Disclaimer: **_**Richelle Mead owns everything. **

Chapter One:

Well It's official: I'm screwed. Yep, the pink cross just proved it. I'm pregnant. Great. I'm twenty, a guardian, single, and well yeah about the father…

FLASHBACK

I was just getting off my shift and was pretty bored; I hadn't had some fun in a while. I shifted my gaze when I heard some loud noises and noticed someone immediately exiting from one of the court's bars.

"Adrian!" Yes now, I would normally not call him but like I said I'm bored. His head snapped up and he instantly looked at me.

"Little Damphir!" Adrian screamed or slurred, I couldn't really tell. Adrian began jogging over to me.

"Are you drunk?" I questioned "because if you are then-"

"Nope," I gave him the look, he sighed running a hand through his stylishly messy hair "okay maybe just a little."

I laughed "Perfect!" Adrian looked puzzled.

"And that is why?"

I simply shrugged, "I'm bored."

He vowed, "Then my Little Damphir I'll invite you a drink." OK not what I had in mind, I just wanted to talk to him. I then had very strong feelings coming from Lissa; I slipped into her head and-bam! In just one second I'm scarred for life! I saw Christian .Naked. I shuddered now in my own body. Seeing Christian naked had made me make my mind up in an instant.

"Sure Adrian." We linked arms and made our way to the bar counter.

"Umm Adrian?"

"Hmm?"

"I'm not legal yet." I whispered to him. Hoping he would help me because to tell the truth I needed a drink badly. Adrian raised an eyebrow. Damn. I always wanted to do

that.

"Oh and has that ever stopped you before?" I laughed and pretended to think about it.

"Nope." I said popping the P. I just hope that I wouldn't get too drunk.

An hour later I'm on the ground clutching my stool, trying to stand while laughing my ass off over something Adrian said. Adrian himself was banging his head on the counter, cracking up at his own lame joke.

"Well my beautiful damphir, I have to go." Adrian slurred, standing up from his stool. Even drunk I can notice him trying to catch his balance.

"What! No! Come on why?" I whined, sobering up a little and sitting on my own stool.

"Well I-" he raised his hand and motioned wildly at himself- "have to go meet my beautiful aunt." I roll my eyes but then heard him hiccup causing me to laugh. "Anyways see you tomorrow Little Damphir." I nodded as I watched him give the bartender what I presumed was a credit card. He paid for our drinks and gave me one last kiss on my head and left.

A minute later another guy comes and sits in the stool Adrian had just vacated. I turned to look at him and my eyes widened because, well the guy is Hot! He had shoulder length light brown hair; he was tall and muscular, but not bulky. Yet my eyes also widened for another reason: he was a guardian and apparently as drunk as me. I know that not many guardians do this. I know that me getting drunk isn't responsible, but I have improved a lot since high school.

He caught me staring at him and me even while drunk still blushed. He extended his hand and introduced himself. "I'm Dimitri Belikov." I knew him; well not really I had just heard about him, he had a really good reputation.

"Rose Hathaway," I extended my hand and when it touched his electricity shot through my body.

I jerked back but being drunk and all fell off the stool, thus causing me to laugh. Dimitri looked over at me and tried to come help me. Key word "tried" because on his way to me he tripped on my stool and very ungracefully fell beside me. We turned our heads and our eyes met causing us to laugh. We stayed there on the ground laughing and talking comfortably about random subjects. The bartender suddenly told us to leave because the bar was going to close soon. I oddly didn't feel like leaving Dimitri. He made me feel comfortable and safe.

Looking into his eyes made me feel like I could see right into his soul if I wanted too.

"Roza?" I was suddenly snapped back into reality as I heard Dimitri's warm voice.

"Hmm yeah?"

"We have to go." I groaned

"I don't want to go" He laughed at this and seemed deep in thought about something.

"Well do you live here?" I thought bout his question. Did he want to go there to have sex or why else would he ask? Yet as I looked at him he didn't seem as that type of guy and he was a very respectable guardian.

"Yep, I got a small apartment , we could go there." He smiled and I took that as a yes. Dimitri reached down and helped me stand up. I began to sway so Dimitri wrapped and arm around my waist.

"Lead the way Roza." I just know thought about what he called me. It sounded like my name. I dint know Russian but Dimitri's accent indicated he was from there. The only thing I could mumble was an OK.

We walked comfortably to my apartment, which was beside Lissa's although hers was bigger. Once inside I stumbled to the kitchen for a coke.

"Want something?" I asked from the kitchen. I barely heard a 'no thank you' from the living room. I walked out to see him sitting down on the couch. I sat beside him facing him. He looked at me, cupped my face and kissed me. The kiss surprised me because it was strangely sweet. It soon turned into something more passionate. My hands found their way to his neck and his went to my thighs. He pulled me on top of him causing me to straddle him. His hand then trailed up my body until one was on the small of my back and the other was on my long hair.

Suddenly he pulled back, breathing heavily just like me. He looked me in the eyes and whispered "We can't… You're drunk."

This caused me to laugh "We are both drunk." He frowned yet I could see in his eyes he wanted me.

"I don't know what if you regret this later." He cupped my face and looked at me while I thought about this. I wanted too; I hadn't been with anyone beside Yuri. Weird right? Well I'd had a few boyfriends but never slept with them. Dimitri didn't seem like other guys which made me want him even more.

"I'm sure, I want this." I whispered brushing my lips against his. He hesitated but kissed me and we continued where we left off. I didn't get much sleep that night.

In the morning I woke to find myself cuddled against Dimitri. I stirred causing his arms to wrap tightly around me.

"Morning Roza."

"Morning Comrade." He frowned at his new nickname causing me to smirk. Looking at me his frown was replaced by a smile.

END OF FLASHBACK

Dimitri had given me his number because he had said he wanted to know me more. I had agreed because strangely I had wanted him in my life.

Later in the day I decided it was better not to. Why? Well because he was a very nice guy, who had just been assigned to Tasha Ozera. The thing is Tasha and he were good friends and she actually wanted to be more than friends, she wanted to form a family. Now I looked at things differently. I was pregnant. One month to be exact. Should I tell him or-

_KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK _

"Who is it?" I quickly hid the pregnancy test.

"Me, Lissa." I went and opened the door for her.

"Hey what's up?" I could feel excitement from the bond but didn't pry.

"Great news!" she squealed

Ooohhh "What?" Yes I know I'm curious.

"Tasha is coming so that means Dimitri is too!" I froze. I had told Lissa about us and she seemed genuinely happy when I told her. Yet I was not about to tell her I was pregnant.

"Oh great!" I faked excitement but in my head I said the only thing I could. Oh Shit. What I'm I going to do? Yuri was sure going to want to kill him. Crap I haven't told Yuri.

**And well that is it. Yeah I know it's changed a lot, which is why I'm only going to update it if you guys actually like it. The story is going to be mainly on how they get to know each other in 8 months and the funny things they go through.**

**~Sandy**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hey guys! Thanks so much for the reviews! I wanted to update earlier but school has been crazy these past few days, so sorry. Here is the second chapter, enjoy!**

_**Beep Beep Beep**_

Ugh. What does someone have to do to get sleep around here?

_**Beep Beep Beep**_

Damn. It. I grabbed what I suspected was my alarm clock and threw it with as much force as I could behind me, towards the door. I expected to hear a crash but instead I heard a grunt and a thud. I shot up and turned to see the damage I had caused apparently to someone. Except the moment I stood up a wave of nausea rolled over me.

Shit. Morning Sickness

I ran to the bathroom and with and amazing speed managed to get there and kneel by the toilet.

"Rose?" I could hear the panic in Yuri's voice. I expected him to stay outside seeing as I was not in a pleasant situation, but he rushed in behind me.

"Are you okay?" He asked. I couldn't answer him since I was still puking my guts out. If I could have answered however it would have been 'do I fucking look okay?'.

He held on to my hair and rubbed my back while I finished. God I felt disgusting. I stood up and immediately brushed my teeth. From the corner of my eye I could see Yuri watching me intently. Once I felt clean I walked back to the room knowing Yuri wanted to talk about something. He sat in my bed and beckoned me over. I sat in front of him and studied him as he struggled to find the right words.

Yuri was tall six six, dark brown hair that was cropped short and hazel eyes. He was very muscular and had tanned skin as well a-

"Are you pregnant?"

"What?" I screeched, my eyes widening. How could he be so calm when he just like found out my dark secret!

"I don't know you have been eating more and well you just puked your guts out and I'm guessing it wasn't the first time?"

I blushed, caught. "No." He nodded

"I also asked Adrian."

"What?" I guess that was my favorite word today.

"Yep, he said your aura was different and well he said he only saw that on pregnant women, so..."

"Fine," I slumped down on the bed "I'm pregnant." He looked hurt. I guess me saying it made it official for him.

"Who is the father? Why didn't you tell me?"

I breathed deeply. "Hmm sort of umm…"

"Yes?" He persuaded me. Well this was awkward, how do you tell your best friend that is also a guy that you had a one night stand?

"Well-"

_**KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK **_

Yes! I think the universe didn't want me to explain and I was thankful.

"Coming!" I screamed. I ran to the living room and opened the door to reveal a much exited Lissa.

"OMG they're here!" ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

An hour later I am knocking on Lissa's door with a very pissed of Russian guy beside me.

"Yuri, calm down will you!"

"How do you want me to calm down when you just told me the guy in there got you pregnant in a ONE NIGHT STAND!" He was whisper shouting and I was praying the door wouldn't open.

"Shh! we were drunk remember?"

"Even worse!" I sighed and rubbed my temples. I had told him the truth while I was getting ready to come over to Lissa's. Saying he didn't take it well would be an understatement. Even as pissed as he was he had promised no to tell and that he wouldn't say anything to him. Just then the door opened to reveal a very happy Tasha Ozera.

"Rose!" She squealed. I had forgotten what a happy person she was. We hugged and when we stepped apart she stared at Yuri appreciatively. Eww. Not cool.

"I'm Tasha, nice to meet you." She outstretched her hand and Yuri took it.

"Guardian Ivanov." I walked past them and since I wasn't paying attention I bumped into something hard.

"Fuck" I grunted. Someone chuckled.

"I thought Guardian Hathaway would pay more attention to her surroundings" Dimitri joked. I looked up and saw amusement in his eyes.

"Yeah well a person can't be completely awesome you know." He chuckled. Then a very whiney voice had to interrupt our weird reunion.

"Breakfast is ready!" That could only be Pyro. Dimitri then smiled down at me, he looked nervous.

"I hmm missed you Rose, I thought you would call." I stood there awkwardly, even thought everyone was at the dining room table I didn't want to talk here.

"Hmm yeah about that, I-I thought you were with Tasha…" He frowned "Tasha? What are you talking about, Rose? Tasha is just a friend." I growled.

"I'm going to kill that pyromaniac."

"Who?" He looked super confused.

"Christian Ozera." Realization seemed to hit him.

"Oh he told you that." I nodded. He laughed. "Dimitri Belikov I don't see what's funny." I pouted. This caused him to laugh even more. It was at this moment I decided I really enjoyed his laugh.

"Rose," I looked over at Yuri, who had come in during our little talk. "You need to have breakfast." He looked at me knowingly.

"Yep, just going," I smiled at Dimitri "are you coming?" He nodded. The three of us walked to the other room. Tasha looked between Dimitri and me.

"Do you guys know each other?" Both of us nodded, while Yuri mumbled under his breath, "Unfortunately." I think it was just meant for me to hear but Dimitri's head snapped to his direction.

I had the best luck (cue sarcastic voice), I had to sit beside Dimitri and Yuri in front of me. I wouldn't have minded except that Dimitri and Yuri were glaring at each other. How the others didn't notice was beyond me. Just then the door opened and Eddie, Mia, and their baby girl walked inside.

"Hey guys!" We all greeted them and they joined us for breakfast. Mia tried to eat breakfast, but she kept trying to keep Claire's hands away from her plate. I laughed, it was cute.

"Wow Mia, I don't get how you're still alive," I joked. She flashed me a smile with fangs and all.

"Mother instinct kicks over Rose." I laughed nervously at her response. It just made me think if I would be a good mom because seriously, I had no clue how to take care of children.

"Rose?" I looked over at Mia who had interrupted my very terrified thoughts.

"Yeah?"

"Could you watch Claire while I have breakfast?" I knew why she asked; my plate was clean and hers was still full, untouched. I was about to say nope sorry, I wanted to help her really but come on it was me, Rose, they knew I wasn't good at this. Just as I was about to respond Yuri had to interrupt.

"She would love to, right Rose?" Yuri had a smug smile across his face and that made me just want to throw something at him. I would show him I could do this.

"Yep, I would love to Mia." I gave Yuri my best Rose Hathaway glare and had the satisfaction of seeing him flinch. Yeah I love being me.

"Hmm Mia? Rose wasn't made to care for children," I flinched and Dimitri noticed, though he didn't say anything, "She can barely take care of herself." I glared at Christian.

"Christian!" Lissa chastised him.

"It's okay Liss, I know why he's upset he hasn't been getting any action lately." Christian's mouth dropped open.

"Rose!" Lissa looked irritated. Eddie meanwhile found this hilarious and almost chocked on his drink.

"What?" I asked innocently, well as innocently as I could what with being Rose Hathaway and all.

"So, Rose?" Mia was trying to get my attention. I nodded and stood up.

"Yep, I can do this." I think all the table knew I was trying to convince myself. Dimitri chuckled.

"I'll help Rose," I looked at Dimitri shocked that he'd help me. Eddie nodded.

"That would make me feel better."

"Hey!" I screamed making everyone laugh. I went over and picked Claire up, who also happened to only be 8 moths old, I walked over to the living room. I was holding her awkwardly which made Dimitri laugh.

"What?" I asked a bit on the defensive.

"You're not holding her right, here let me help." He walked over to me and showed me the proper way. After I finally managed to hold her right I smiled. I was finally holding a kid! The right way! Dimitri stepped back to look at us, he seemed to be deep in thought, and he had a small smile on his lips. I looked at Claire and realized this would be me in the future with my baby in my arms. The thought scared me but still excited me at the same time.

"You would make a great mom someday, Rose." I laughed nervously.

"Right…"

After breakfast I had ditched the gang, of course not without a 'be careful' from Yuri. I made my way over to the gym, while talking on the phone. I was currently making an appointment to go see the doctor, the nurse I was talking to said they could see me today if it was okay, but I didn't think I was ready, not yet. So instead I asked for another day, she gladly switched the appointment. It would be on Thursday, three days. I sighed, three days should be enough. I was about to hang up but she warned me to be careful and to not perform any hard or dangerous physical activity.

With the nurses warning in my mind I decided running would be good. After about thirty minutes I decided it would be better if I stopped. I lay back on the ground besides the track, thinking. I didn't know what to do. Dimitri was a good guy, that was for sure, but I mean how would he take it if a girl he has barely spent two days with dropped a bomb like 'I'm having your child' on him. I was attracted to him too, which was also bothering me. Then something bigger hit me: what if he doesn't like children? What if he doesn't even want to meet the baby?

"Rose?" I froze but looked up at Dimitri. I cleared my throat.

"Oh, hmm what's up?" I asked, not moving from where I was. He shrugged, "Nothing just wanted to know if you might want to spar?" I sat up and plucked at the grass by my feet. "I can't." He frowned.

"Why?" Damn, why didn't I say no I don't want to or something idiotic?

"Not feeling well," was my quick lie. He looked at me suspiciously but left it alone.

"Oh so do you want to get a drink or something?" I looked at him, if I didn't know any better I'd say he just wanted to be with me.

I nodded "Yep, I'm actually starving."

He laughed. "Rose we had breakfast about two hours ago, you can't be seriously hungry."

I shrugged standing up. "I need food to keep this body the way it looks, Comrade." I motioned to myself, while also slapping my self for calling him Comrade.

Dimitri looked me over and I could see desire in his eyes. He snapped out of it quickly. "Yeah I'm sure you do, and I thought you would have thought of another nickname by know," he joked. I blushed. Was this awkward? Yes, very.

We walked over to a restaurant that served sandwiches and ice cream, stuff like that. Who picked this place? Me. I'd had a craving of meatball sandwiches. Yummy. We sat at a booth by the window. I decided to question Dimitri.

"So Comrade," yep I decided to keep using the name, I liked it even though he didn't or so he said, "do you like kids?" Yeah I was going straight to the point.

He looked startled by the question. "Yeah I actually do, I've always wanted a family, but you know with our job it isn't easy to find someone to have them with."

I nodded, Dimitri looked at me curiously. "Why the question?"

I shrugged. "You were great with Claire this morning." He nodded. Just then the waitress came and asked for our order. He was a moroi, good looking but nothing impressive. He pointedly looked at me and ignored Dimitri. He was irritating me. I glared at him and he backed off. Dimitri laughed.

"What he's irritating." I told him once he was gone.

"You must get that a lot." I nodded.

"So must you." He shrugged. I knew he did even If he didn't accept it. We talked about random things. He told me about his family, friends, what he liked and didn't like. I did the same. Until he got to the topic of Yuri.

"Is he your boyfriend?" I laughed and he raised an eyebrow.

"No he's just one of my best friends." He thought about this, while I looked at the time. We had been here for about two hours; I was shocked but didn't mind.

"He acts like more than that." I nodded.

"He's just overprotective." He shook his head.

"No, the way he looks at you. He likes you Rose, more than a friend." I pondered this and realization hit me, he was right.

"Fuck." I hit my forehead to the table.

"Rose?"

"Yeah?" I picked my head to see him smiling.

"Nothing just, knowing you don't feel the same way I might have a chance." He grinned. I rolled my eyes not believing him.

"Come on, we should go, I wan to tell you something just not here." He looked confused but nodded. We walked outside and I was surprised to see it was raining. The windows inside the restaurant were tainted so I didn't notice. I started running towards my apartment and Dimitri trailed behind me. We were laughing very loudly once we reached the shelter of my building. We outside were just a few drops of rain hit us and I decided to just drop the bomb without warning. Sort of like a band aid.

I looked at Dimitri straight in the eyes.

"I'm Pregnant, one month." His eyes widened. I seriously thought he was about to pass out.

**Thanks for reading! If you guys have any ideas for some funny things that they might go through tell me. **


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Thank you so much for the reviews! I love you guys! So here is the third chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything everything belongs to Richelle Mead, hopefully one day she can give me Dimitri though lol.**

Chapter Three: The News

"What?" I wasn't even sure if that's what he said since he'd spoken so faintly. Dimitri looked pale for a bit and I took that as a sign of him well not taking it well. He blinked a couple of times and his color returned.

"I'm pregnant…Do you know what that is?" I know it was rude to say but hey I'm panicking.

"How?" He questioned, still seeming dazed. Oh come on!

"Yeah you know, When two persons sleep together and-" Dimitri gave me a look that seemed to say 'I know how it happened'. His response proved my thoughts.

"I know what that means." I looked down thinking what in the world I was supposed to make out of his brilliant response.

"I-I'm just telling you because I just wanted you to know, but you don't have to take responsibility or-."

"Rose-."

"I mean it's not like we planned it or anything-."

"Rose-." I was now rambling about anything that came into my mind but hey I was freaking out!

"And we don't even know each other-."

"Rose!" This time Dimitri grabbed my shoulders and shook me gently. I finally looked up at his face and got a shock because he had a brilliant smile on his face.

I frowned. "Why are you smiling?" The only response I got was Dimitri laughing.

"Rose I know this wasn't planned or anything but I'm going to be a dad! How can I not be happy?" I studied his face not really believing him.

"You're happy?" I questioned.

"Yes!" I gave him a genuine smile and suddenly gave out a very girly shriek when I was lifted off the ground. Dimitri finally put me down; he cupped my face and removed a rebellious strand of hair from my face.

"Come let's go, we can talk more inside because I think you're freezing."

I shrugged. "Not really." We eventually made our way to my apartment, where Dimitri dropped me off while he went to pick some clothes so he could shower in my apartment. Not with me though. Although I wouldn't have really minded. I got in the shower and let the hot water do its job warming me up. While the hot water cascaded down my shoulders I thought about what had just happened. I'd told Dimitri and he was happy, yet that didn't mean my problems were solved. What exactly were we supposed to do? What was I supposed to do with my job? Lissa? How was I supposed to raise the baby while managing my Guardian job? A job that was very risky and could leave my baby without me. I sighed. I would eventually have to decide. Once I was out and dressed I heard a knock on the door. Crap I'd forgotten about Dimitri. I ran and opened the door.

"Sorry!" Dimitri just stood there still in his wet clothes.

"Don't worry about it, I was having a chat with someone." With the way he said chat I was sure it hadn't been a pleasant conversation.

I frowned. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah don't worry." To prove or rather trying to prove his answer he smiled. "Now how about you let me have a shower, because unlike you I'm starting to freeze."

I laughed. "That is not my fault."

He chuckled. "Right…"

"The bathroom Is that way." I pointed down the hall to the right place. I walked down to a closet by the main bedroom and pulled a comforter out. It was navy blue with black and very soft. I pulled it into the couch and lay down. I rested my head on the arm rest and my feet stretching out. I was about to doze off so I turned on the TV. There wasn't much on so I ended up seeing Ice Age. My efforts were in vain though because I was soon engulfed in darkness.

"Rose?" I groaned "Rose, wake up."

"No." I replied stubbornly. I stiffened from what he did next; he brushed his nose along my temple and whispered in my ear.

"I brought donuts." I sat up immediately and turned my head from side to side. "Where?"

Dimitri laughed and raised a bag which I assumed was holding the valuable food. I snatched it and opened it.

"Chocolate, my favorite."

Dimitri nodded "Lissa told me you get grumpy when you're hungry; she also told me you love donuts."

"Hey! don't let them poison you're mind Comrade I don't get grumpy at all." He looked like he didn't believe a word I had just said. I motioned for him to sit down next to me, but instead just lifted my legs up and put them over his lap.

"Here, I hope you don't mind I searched around in you're kitchen and made some hot chocolate," he informed me as he handed me a cup.

"No I don't mind. I'm surprised there is something in there."

"Yeah I noticed you aren't much of a cook are you?"

I laughed "Me cook? Nope."

He smirked. "I can cook." I tilted my head.

"You are going to have to show me that Comrade."

He faked shock and hurt. "I'm offended can't a guy cook." I laughed at his tone but then became serious.

"Dimitri, what are we going to do?" I didn't need to elaborate, he knew what I meant. He looked me straight in the eyes and seemed deep in thought.

"Well one thing is for sure, I'm not leaving you both." I frowned.

"Hmm you have to guard Tasha, Comrade."

"Yeah I know, Ill ask to work here at court, not guarding someone specific. I'm sure Tasha will understand." I thought about what he had just said. The baby and I were changing his life, all the things that he already had planned for himself.

"Rose, this is the best thing that could have happened to me, you guys are Not ruining anything for me."

I chewed my doughnut and was about to respond but he spoke before I could.

"I'm more worried about you." I raised my eyebrows. Yep plural I still couldn't raise one alone.

"Me? Why?" I questioned.

"Well for one, Rose you just started you're career. Second you're still young even with your Guardian duties you could have some fun, but know that we are having a baby that time is going to be practically nonexistent."

I hadn't even thought about this at all. He was right, thing were going ton change drastically for me. Could I handle it? I didn't have to think twice. Yes I could. I had my friends, family, and Dimitri who I was pretty sure wouldn't bail on me.

I nodded. "I can do this Comrade, don't worry about me."

He gave me a 100 watt smile. Then something popped in my mind, my parents, were coming. Tomorrow.

"Hey comrade, do you mind if we tell my friend and family the news tomorrow?"

"Of course Rose."

"Good because my parents are coming tomorrow and I have to deliver the news."

He looked confused. "I didn't know you had a dad." He shook his head. "I mean I know you have one. I just didn't know you knew him."

I laughed. "Yep, Abe Mazur."

His face paled. "A-Abe Mazur?" I knew that would happen not many people think my dad is cool like I do.

"Yeah don't worry he won't break your kneecaps."

"No, that's not it. I know Abe. He helped my family when I was younger. I dint know he had a daughter though."

I yawned. That was interesting. Dimitri looked me over.

"Are you tired? It's only nine."

"Hey this pregnancy is strangely making me tired already."

"You should sleep then." I nodded and was about to stand up when Dimitri lifted me up into his arms bridal style. He lay me on the bed and was about to leave when I called out to him. "Dimitri? Stay with me."

He looked surprised but didn't hesitate. We lay on our sides facing each other.

"Goodnight Comrade."

"Goodnight Roza."

**A/N I know it's a bit OCC but I needed them to sort of lay out their plans. The next chapter will probably be up Saturday or Sunday. Review please!**


End file.
